


Adorn

by leere



Series: Shit I Write On Tumblr [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/pseuds/leere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: ....So when they arrive in the town, joe sneaks away from the group to buy Patrick a (totally platonic) Valentine's Day gift. he gives it to him after they play their show & Patrick starts tearing up bc no one has ever done that for him and its just so cute idk man I just want some joetrick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr today lol. Happy Valentines day! Also Adorn by Miguel is a very good song, that's where the title is from, so. Yeah.
> 
> Anonymous asked: prompt: what about van days joetrick where joe & patrick are Best Bros™ but also lowkey in love. While they're riding in the van, trick complains to joe about how he's gonna be single (again) for Valentine's Day. So when they arrive in the town, joe sneaks away from the group to buy Patrick a (totally platonic) Valentine's Day gift. he gives it to him after they play their show & Patrick starts tearing up bc no one has ever done that for him and its just so cute idk man I just want some joetrick

“Dude, how do you know he doesn’t already have this one?” Pete holds up the Bowie record Joe’s purchased and watches the guitarist fuss with the bouquet of daisies he’d also bought. 

“He does already have it, but he was just complaining that his dog got a hold of it, so I figured he’d appreciate a new copy. Limited edition, too, look.” Joe points to the sticker that says so, and Pete nods in approval and hands it over.

“Looks good, man.” He looks at the last gift Joe’s gotten for Patrick, a large heart-shaped box of assorted chocolates that must’ve cost Joe a fortune - money he doesn’t have when he’s living out of a van. Pete reaches into his pocket and hands Joe a twenty dollar bill. “Tell him the candy’s from me and if he’s not into you, I’m down to fuck, yeah?” He smirks, pats Joe on the chest, and walks off.

“That cost a lot more than twenty, Pete,” Joe calls after him, but Pete either doesn’t hear him or ignores him, because he’s high fiving the security dude standing by the door of the vanue they’re at and going in. Joe huffs, hides the stuff under his seat in the van, and follows Pete.

If everything goes according to plan, he’ll give Patrick the presents after the show. Pete’s straight edge at the moment, and he and Andy are going to a little vegan party thing. Once they’ve played the show, Patrick wants to go to the party, too, but Pete tells him, “Patrick, this party’s for big kids only. Maybe when you’re older.” Patrick gives him an incredulous look and tries to follow Andy anyway; Pete grabs him by the back of his shirt and leans down to whisper, “Joe has a surprise for you. Me and Andy are leaving you two alone. Take advantage of that.”

Patrick’s mouth opens, and Pete grins and pats him on the back. “Go get laid, Pattycakes.” Then he’s running off, after Andy and his vegan buddies.

Patrick heads back to the van, where Joe’s waiting, hands behind his back. He looks up, over-long curls falling into his face, and offers Patrick a little smile. “Hey, man. Looks like we got ditched again, huh?”

“Yeah, and on Valentine’s Day, too,” Patrick says, going to get into the passenger seat. “You wanna go get Taco Bell, man?”

“I, uh, actually, I got you something?”

Patrick turns, hand still on the car door, and looks at Joe. “You did?”

“Uh huh.” Joe hands Patrick what’s behind his back, almost sheepish. 

“You got me daisies,” Patrick says, raising his eyebrows at the happy little white flowers before looking up at Joe again.

“Yeah,” Joe says awkwardly, and he hurriedly continues, “because they kind of remind me of you, you know? They’re, like, small, and white, and like, they make me happy by just looking at them, like, don’t they look happy? They make me happy. And, like. So do you. So I, um. Thought they were fitting.” Joe’s blushing and fumbling with his words and it’s actually really adorable. “Oh, yeah!” 

Joe turns around and fusses with something in the van, then shoves a vinyl at Patrick. The blonde’s eyes widen when he realizes it’s the record his dog had recently chewed up and he beams, taking it and smoothing his hand over it. “Aw, dude! Oh my God, thank you! And it’s limited edition, holy shit, thank you, Joe!”

Joe smiles back, then turns around to grab something else. Patrick gapes at the huge box of chocolates he’s handed. “Pete tipped in with this one, and he wants you to know that he’s, quote unquote, down to fuck, if you, uh.” Joe suddenly stops talking, eyes going wide with panic.

Patrick looks up from the gifts and raises his eyebrows. “If I what?”

“If you’re not into me,” Joe says, more confident now; he stands up straighter and looks into Patrick’s eyes, gaze steady. “Be my valentine? And, like, my boyfriend, or whatever?”

Patrick doesn’t bother with replying, verbally at least; actions speak louder than words, so he thinks the dozen kisses he gives Joe just then are the unspoken yes, yes, yes he doesn’t actually say.

Joe ends up in the back seat, sitting on the daisies, with Patrick straddling his lap and kissing him fiercely, and it’s moving a little fast, but Joe totally doesn’t mind at all. Especially with the way Patrick’s just barely grinding down against him.

Between kisses, Patrick says, “You spoiled the shit out of me, and I didn’t even get you a gift, I’m an asshole, I’m sorry.”

Joe pulls away and stares at Patrick. “Dude. _You’re_ a gift. I’m just glad you didn’t reject me. Thank you.”

It’s weirdly romantic and Patrick doesn’t know how to reply, so he just kisses him again. He feels Joe grin against his lips when he eases his hand down to palm the bulge in Joe’s pants. 

“A blowjob would be an amazing gift,” he says as Patrick slides down to his knees.

Patrick pops the button on Joe’s jeans. “I’m on it.”


End file.
